Doctor Gravity
Doctor Gravity was a college student with an English major at Columbia University who was inspired to become a superhero by Kick-Ass. He was a member of Justice Forever. Dr. Gravity After Kick-Ass became a cultural phenomenon, Doctor Gravity was inspired to become superhero and patrol the street of New York City. He is first introduced going on patrol with Kick-Ass, where he claims to be a physics professor armed with a gravity pole that can make someone twenty times their weight. However, he later reveals that this is false and his gravity pole is just a baseball bat wrapped in tinfoil. Justice Forever .]]On patrol, he is actually cast in Kick-Ass's shadow due to greater experience and so he later introduces Kick-Ass to Justice Forever. Being a student, Doctor Gravity had an exam on the morning after Justice Forever had their first mission to take down a human trafficking operation. As a result, he was absent. After a while, they went from place to place, rescuing citizens from any kinds of trouble. Soon, Justice Forever grew in numbers. Mother Fucker attacks Sal Bertolinni, leader of Justice Forever and superhero Colonel Stars, was murdered by a cruel supervillain who went by the name The Mother Fucker, due to Sal's affiliation with Kick-Ass, who was his nemesis. Sal's brother, the superhero Lieutenant Stripes, became greatly depressed at this turn of events; so much so that the group decided to make a sympathy card for him. After yet another attack by The Mother Fucker, the police arrested every costumed vigilante on the spot. Kick-Ass' father, who had known about Dave's exploits as a superhero and refused to have his son jailed, claimed himself to be Kick-Ass in order to protect him. Much to Dave's grief, The Mother Fucker had his father killed in prison. Once the police cleared everything up about the attack, the heroes were free to go, and attended the funeral of Dave's father. Right before going home, The Mother Fucker's goons attacked and kidnapped Dave, who was rescued by a little girl named Mindy Macready, better known as the superheroine Hit-Girl. aided Dave, now in his Kick-Ass uniform, along with many other superheroes Kick-Ass contacted in order to aid him in his attack on The Mother Fucker. Kick-Ass managed to defeat The Mother Fucker, however, the police suddenly arrived and arrested every single man and woman wearing a costume, unable to distinguish who the heroes or villains were. Dave luckily eluded the police while Doctor Gravity was being arrested, along with everyone else. As he was being led into the armored car, the crowd cheered the heroes on, and demanded that they be let free. Personality Doctor Gravity accompanies Kick-Ass on a patrol, explaining that he has come up with a backstory for his weapon, the gravity pole. Whilst this may appear at first to be delusional, he explains that he's aware that it is merely a bat wrapped in aluminum foil and that he did it to make his heroic persona more interesting. He is shown to be shocked when Kick-Ass defeats a group of thugs. He is also angry to hear of Battle Guy's false origin, showing that he is truly participating as a masked hero to do some good for the community. Skills and Abilities Abilities *Doctor Gravity has shown promise in the field of battle, holding off his own against The Mother Fucker's Toxic Mega Cunts long before the battle ended. Equipment Weapons *Doctor Gravity's main weapon is a "Gravity Pole" which is merely a baseball bat wrapped in aluminum tin foil. *Later on in the comic, Colonel Stars gives Doctor Gravity a gun as a weapon. Whether or not the gun had any bullets loaded in it is unknown. Gallery Doctorgravity.jpg Justice Forever Poster.jpg Doctorgravity.png dg2.PNG Justice Forever.jpg gravity.jpg Kick-Ass 3-05 24.jpg In Other Media Film See: Doctor Gravity (Donald Faison) Trivia *He is second adult superhero to appear in the series, the first being Big Daddy. *His costume is a purple suit with white stripes and his mask as orange glasses on it. Category:Heroes Category:Kick-Ass 2 (comic) characters Category:Kick-Ass 3 (comic) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Justice Forever